List of Marvel Comics characters: A
A The young woman known only as A''' was half of the mercenary duo known as the Lady Killers. A and her partner T assisted Mister X's bodyguard Blok in testing Wolverine prior to the feral X-Man's meeting with Mister X. A-Bomb Aardwolf '''Aardwolf (Chon Li) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza, Ken Lashley and Fred Hayes, first appeared in Night Thrasher #3 (October 1993). Within the context of the stories, Aardwolf establishes himself as a crime lord on the island of Madripoor. He tricked Night Thrasher into helping him defend his empire by defeating Midnight's Fire. Abominable Snowman The Abominable Snowman (Carl Hansen) is a character in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby and an uncredited writer, first appeared in Tales to Astonish #13 (November 1960). Within the context of the stories, Carl Hansen is an adventure who steals a photograph of the Abominable Snowman and attempts to track the creature down. Not accepting advice from others that the photo is cursed, he slowly transforms into the creature during his search. A similarly designed character appears in the story "Creature Feature" by Keith Giffen and Eduardo Francisco published in Nick Fury's Howling Commandos #2 (January 2006). In the context of that story he is a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Paranormal Containment Unit. * Abomination Abominatrix Abominatrix (Florence Sharples) is an adversary of She-Hulk in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Buzz Dixon, Tom Artis and Steve Gerber, appeared in Sensational She-Hulk #21 (November 1990). Within the context of the stories, Florence Sharples is a manager of a saving and loan company run by Jasper Keaton. Keaton secretly sponsors genetic research seeking a cure for pre-menstrual syndrome. Sharples is accidentally injected with the serum and transformed into the Abominatrix. Abraxas Abraxas, sometimes called the Dark Man, is a cosmic entity in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jeph Loeb and Kevin Maguire, first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual 2001 (September 1990). Within the context of the stories, Abraxas is a cosmic entity who embodies the destruction of the entirety of the Marvel multiverse. The existence of Galactus prevents him from emerging. Absalom Absalom is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Rob Liefeld, Fabian Nicieza and Mark Pacella, first appeared in X-Force #10 (May 1992). Within the context of the stories, Absalom is an "External", a group of mutants that each possess immortality. He discovers this ability in the 1880s when he is hanged for the murder of Caleb Hammer. * Absorbing Man Abyss Abyss is a name used for several distinct characters in stories published by Marvel Comics. Abyss from "Age of Apocalypse" Abyss is a mutant in an alternate reality in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Scott Lobdell, Mark Waid, Roger Cruz, and Steve Epting, first appeared in X-Men: Alpha (February 1995). Within the context of the stories, Abyss is one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, having secured the position by killing his predecessor. He possesses the ability to "unwind" his body and pass objects or people through it into a pocket dimension. The death of the character is a plot point near the end of the story arc. Nils Styger Nils Styger is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, adapted by Todd DeZago and Scott Clark from the "Age of Apocalypse" character, first appeared in Cable #40 (February 1997). Within the context of the stories, Nils Styger is one of the sons of Azazel and half brother of Nightcrawler. He initially encounters the X-Men as an assistant and protector of a Genoshan scientist researching a cure for the Legacy Virus. He is later captured by the X-Corps and assists them in defeating Mystique. Following this he aids the X-Men in stopping his father's plan bring an army into Earth's dimension. When Marvel's editor-in-Chief decided to reduce the number of mutant characters used in their stories with House of M the followup "Decimation" story line, Styger was among the characters to be depowered. The characters status was referenced in universe in New Avengers #18 (June 2006) and became a plot point in the "X-Cell" story arc. Abyss from Nova Abyss is an extraterrestrial sorcerer in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Dan Abnett, Andy Lanning, and Wellinton Alves, first appeared in Nova vol. 4, #8 (January 2008). Within the context of the stories, Abyss is a recurring adversary for the Luminals of Xarth Three. In an effort to rid their world of the threat, they cast a spell that sent Abyss to the "ends of the universe" and imprisoned him in Knowhere. Nova encounters him when he tries to escape his prison. Abyss from Avengers Abyss is an empowered human in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jonathan Hickman and Jerome Opeña, first appeared in Avengers vol. 5, #1 (December 2012). Within the context of the stories, Abyss is an ally of Ex Nihilo and is made up of living gas. Abyss in other media The character of Abyss related to the X-Men titles has been adapted for use in the video game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. The character was voiced by Quinton Flynn for the game. Abysss Abysss is an alien supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Simon Furman and John Royle, first appeared in Death Metal #1 (January 1994) published under Marvel's Marvel UK imprint. Within the context of the stories, Abysss is an inter-dimensional being who enters the primary reality of the Marvel Universe after destroying all matter in another reality. His intention to destroy all matter in this universe is side tracked when he encounters Death Metal, a construct which has consumed the consciousness of Aragon, Abysss' father. The encounter results in Abyss retreating to the Realm of Nothingness. He is seemingly destroyed when Death Metal disposes of a bomb by throwing it into an inter-dimensional portal linked to the Realm. * Access Achebe Reverend Doctor Michael Ibn Al-Hajj Achebe is an enemy of the Black Panther in the Marvel Universe. Created by Christopher Priest and Mark Texeira, the character first appeared in Black Panther vol. 3, #3 (January 1999). Priest had included mentions of the character in the script and dialogue of the proceeding issue, to set up the first appearance. Within the context of the stories, Achebe is a poor South African farmer who sells his soul to Mephisto in exchange for knowledge. He crosses paths with Black Panther when he attempts to take control of Wakanda. Ace "Ace" Spencer grew up in poverty in the slums of New York. His mother was forced to become bedridden while Ace was a teenager, and Ace raised his brother and sister on his own. At some point, Ace joined a gang called the Reapers, and later became their leader. Through unrevealed circumstances, Ace received super powers and quit the gang. He found work as a freelance security guard. Later, he witnessed a gang shooting by his brother, who had since joined the Reapers. Ace was sought by the New York police and Spider-Man. Spider-Man ultimately confronted and battled Ace, finally convincing Ace of his responsibility to help others, beginning with turning in his brother. Achelous Achelous is a Greek river god in the Marvel Universe. The character, adapted from the deity from Greek mythology by Frank Tieri and Mark Texeira, first appeared in Hercules vol. 3, #1 (June 2005). Within the context of the stories, Achelous is a Greek river god, son of Oceanus and Tethys, and an antagonist for Hercules. Achilles Achilles is the name of two distinct characters in the Marvel Universe. Helmut Helmut is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter David and Dale Keown, first appeared in The Incredible Hulk vol. 2, #379 (March 1991). Within the context of the stories, Helmut is a descendant of Agamemnon and a member of the Pantheon. Born in 1909, he is unaware of hist father or extended family until Agamemnon finds him during World War II, returns him to the Pantheon, and assigns him the codename "Achilles". Achilles of Phthia Achilles of Phthia is a hero of Greek legend in the Marvel Universe. The character, adapted from the hero from Greek mythology by Roy Thomas and John Buscema, first appeared in Thor Annual #8 in (November 1979). Within the context of the stories, Achilles is the son of Peleus and Thetis, and great-grandson of Zeus. Achilles is granted invulnerability by exposure to the waters of the river Styx, except for his heel by which his mother held him. He was killed by an arrow to the heel during the Trojan War, and ascended to Olympus where he fought against and was scarred by the forces of Mikaboshi. Acrobat Acrobat (Carl Zante) is a criminal in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Dick Ayers, first appeared in Strange Tales #106 (March 1963). Within the context of the stories, Acrobat is a former circus stuntman who becomes a criminal. The character appeared twice, in a Human Torch stories in Strange Tales #106 and #114 (November 1963). Both stories have been reprinted multiple times. Actor The Actor is a Communist spy in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, only appeared once in Tales of Suspense #42 (June 1963). Within the context of the story, the Actor is man who is skilled at impersonation. He attempts to steal weapons plans from Tony Stark. He also discovers Stark's dual identity as Iron Man. Stark recovers the plans and the Actor is unable to pass along his discovery before he is executed by his superior for failure. Adam II Adam II is an android and in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roy Thomas, Frank Robbins and Frank Springer, first appeared in What If #4 (1977). Within the context of the stories, Adam II is the creation of Phineas Horton, a scientist and inventor who also created the android Human Torch. Horton intends Adam II to be a hero, but the android takes his creator prisoner and begins making an android army to conquer the world. He offers the Human Torch and Toro the chance join him, they refuse and destroy his army. Adam X Adam X, also referred to as X-Treme and Adam Neramani, is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza and Antonio Daniel, first appeared in X-Force Annual #2 (October 1993). Within the context of the stories, Adam X is a is half-human and half-Shi'ar who possesses the mutant ability to ignite the oxygen in another person's blood. He initially encounters X-Force while he is working for Martin Strong. Initially unaware of Strong's connection to Project: Wideawake, Adam eventually works with X-Force when the full extent of Strong's plans are revealed. The character has made sporadic appearances since then with little background added. Some overall plot threads from the X-Men related titles were touched on such as Mister Sinister being interested in Adam X, and the former Shi'ar emperor D'Ken being his father. The character was also and aspect of the "third Summers brother" plot element. When introduced, Adam X was thought by readers to be the son of Katherine Summers and Shi'Ar Emperor D'Ken. While this origin was never confirmed in the comics themselves, Adam is half-human, and Katherine was the only known human woman in Shi'ar space at the time. X-Men vol. 2, #39 (Dec. 1994) featured a story about Adam discovering Philip Summers (father of Christopher Summers and grandfather of Cyclops and Havok) in the Alaskan wilderness and feeling an unusual connection to the old man. Nicieza later confirmed that he intended Adam X to be the half-brother of Cyclops and Havok: Administrator Administrator is an enemy of Wolverine who is the leader of the Watchtower, an organization hoping to "cure" all mutants of their powers in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Rob Liefeld and Eric Stephenson, first appeared in Wolverine #154. Within the context of the stories, Administrator was born a mutant, and grew up being made fun of and abused by his peers. As he grew older, he expressed a desire to prevent what was done to him to other mutants. Building himself a suit of armor, he became known as the Administrator, an anti-mutant who was against mutant powers. Though he was doing this in order to help his kind, many mutants took the wrong conclusions and he soon had the reputation of a villain. Despite this, Administrator continued his crusade and started the organization Watchtower, an anti-mutant medical research facility. The first superhuman he employed was Deadpool, a mercenary he would use to capture Wolverine, whom they needed for his powerful healing factor. Once, the Watchtower planned to use mutant bloodhounds to stop their enemies the Skornn from hatching, however, this plan was infiltrated by Wolverine and X-Force. At his final battle with Wolverine, Administrator built himself a new, high-tech suit of armor and fought until the Watchtower organization was destroyed by Cable and his team. At the battle, he was killed by an alternate future version of Domino. As a mutant, the Administrator has an enormous healing factor almost as powerful as Wolverine's. He is also incredibly strong and fast. He has a brilliant mind and wears a suit of power armor which allows energy projection, shape-shifting, and atomic structure altering abilities. It can also absorb the powers of other mutants. Adonis Adonis (Eric Cameron) is an adversary of Captain America in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roger McKenzie and Rich Buckler, appeared in Captain America #243-244 (March–April 1980). Within the context of the stories, Cameron, the Chief of Cameron Electronics attempts to free himself of his weak and sickly body by means of a stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. Master Matrix used to create Life Model Decoys. When the Matrix overloads, Cameron is scarred and deformed rather than refashioned into a paragon of virile beauty as he had expected. Hence, he chose the ironic alias, Adonis. In the Captain America had tried to stop the process, but arrived too late. Cameron is enraged by his new form. He loses control and flees. In a battle with Captain America, Adonis is electrocuted. Adrenazon Adrenazon (Adrian Lynn) is a human mutate supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Kelly Corvese and Dave Hoover, first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #123 in 1993. Within the context of the stories, Adrian Lynn was crippled when her husband Michael was driving a car that killed two innocent by-standers and his own son. Jennifer Walters, as the prosecuting attorney, accused him of driving while intoxicated. After being convicted on three counts of manslaughter, he subsequently committed suicide while in prison. Adrian became a resident patient at Bellevue. Research scientist Dr. Stopplemoor developed a formula to cure paralysis by increasing the activity of the adrenal glands. The formula allowed Adrian to stand for brief periods. Adrian stole the remaining formula and took enough to grant her superhuman strength. She resolved to take She-Hulk's life as revenge for taking hers and using a wig and green body make-up, impersonated her. Adrian killed Stopplemoor in front of witnesses, and gave herself the name Adrenazon. Adrian tried to use an earthmover to run down Jen, but recalling the images of the people her husband had killed, caused her to swerve and crash. She came back to her senses, admitted her husband's guilt, and apologized. She retired her Adrenazon identity, coming to terms with the loss of her family.Marvel Comics Presents #123-126 (1993) As Adrenazon, she possessed superhuman strength, durability, and speed. She also used some of Stopplemoor's other chemicals, such as a knock-out gas, as weapons. Adversary The Adversary is a demonic supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and John Romita, first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #187-188 (November–December 1984). The character subsequently appears in Uncanny X-Men #220-227 (August 1987-March 1988), Wolverine #86 (October 1994), and X-Factor #118-121 (January–April 1996). Within the context of the stories, the Adversary is a demon who is initially summoned by the X-Men member Forge during the Vietnam War. While Forge banishes the demon, the Adversary has a foothold on the Earth thanks to Forge's actions. Years later, Forge's mentor Nazé is killed and his form and memories are stolen by a Dire Wraith, an Alien parasite. The Nazé impostor summons the Adversary, only to be destroyed by the demon. The Adversary is then able to escape the dimension to which he was bound, capturing Forge and his ally, Storm of the X-Men, and imprisoning them in the otherworldly stronghold of the goddess Roma, whom he subdued. The Adversary then battles the combined forces of the X-Men and Freedom Force during the "Fall of the Mutants" crossover. The Adversary is permanently banished when nine souls willingly sacrifice themselves in a magical spell. The X-Men died, but Roma secretly returned them to life.Uncanny X-Men #220-227 (August 1987-March 1988) The Adversary later returned to Earth, having been born physically on Earth as the son of Haven, but was again banished by Forge, who was at the time affiliated with X-Factor.X-Factor #118-121 (January–April 1996) Advisor The Advisor is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe, an enemy of Iron Man and War Machine. The character, created by Scott Benson, Len Kaminski, Gabriel Gecko and Pam Eklund, first appeared in War Machine #1 (April 1994). After helping General Eda Arul become president of Imaya, the Advisor takes noted humanitarian, Vincent Cetewayo, as a prisoner. This causes War Machine, Deathlok and Cable to come and rescue him. War Machine is motivated to help the Imayan rebels take back the government from Arul. In the end, the Advisor said that he didn't care who won the war. He is acting on behalf of his "mysterious masters" to eliminate the threat brought on by people like Cetewayo. Before War Machine can save him, the Advisor "negates" Cetewayo. In a fit of rage, War Machine blasts the Advisor with his repulsors, who surprisingly, withstands the blast. He tells War Machine he's not a threat to him and disappears.War Machine #1-4 * Aegis * Aegis Aero Aero (Melody Guthrie) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont, Jackson Guice, and Kyle Baker, first appeared in New Mutants #42 (1986). Within the context of the stories, Aero is one of ten children, the younger sister of Cannonball, Husk, and Icarus. Her father dies early in her life due to black lung. Melody sees her siblings develop powers one by one. Her brother Sam (Cannonball) is the first, followed by Paige (Husk). Husk comes to the attention of the alien entities known as the Phalanx; they come to the family farm, endangering the lives of the entire family, kidnap Paige and destroy the home. Much later Josh (Icarus) manifests his wings during a music festival; the resulting chaos draws all the Guthries into a brutal feud with another family. Melody then develops the ability to produce an aura which allows her to fly. After this manifestation, she becomes known as Aero. She then joins Xavier's school as a student. Due to the effects of Scarlet Witch going insane in the Marvel crossover event "Decimation", a majority of Earth's mutants lose their powers. Aero and her brother Jeb both lose their powers following the events of M-Day. In an attempt to prove to one of her teachers, Emma Frost, that she still has her powers, she leaps off of a roof. Fortunately, another teacher, Beast, is able to save her from injury. Melody moves back home with her mother, Lucinda, and her other siblings. She is last seen with her mother, who is receiving a call from Emma Frost concerning the death of her brother Icarus. Jamal Afari Jamal Afari is a vampire hunter and former mentor of Blade in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Claremont and Tony DeZuniga, first appeared in Marvel Preview #3 (September 1975). Afari grew up on the streets of Harlem, fighting vampire foes such as Dracula as a youth with only his combatant abilities. Over time, Jamal gives up his young life as a dark adventurer and learns to play the jazz horn with exceptional skill. This happiness proves short-lived due to Afari's drug abuse, and he is soon sent to a hospital to get over his addiction. After Jamal's recovery, the former vampire slayer is ready to give up on his life completely, when one night a ruthless band of vampires attacks his home. During the battle, a nine-year-old Blade arrives on the scene to help Afari battle the villains. Jamal thought that this was a sign he should continue his adventuring life, and he becomes the mentor of Blade and teaches the hero everything he knows about fighting. Over time, Blade becomes very skilled in these practices. * Aftershock * Agamemnon * Agamotto Aged Genghis Aged Genghis is a supporting character of Doctor Strange in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, first appeared in Strange Tales #136 (September 1965). In the context of the stories, shortly after the dawn of humanity, Genghis was given great power by the Vishanti. In return for this power, Genghis agreed to summon together the greatest mystics in the world for a tournament to discover the Sorcerer Supreme. His mind clears for one day every century to allow him to preside over a new contest. It is in this way that Doctor Strange became the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange has sought assistance from Genghis on numerous occasions but seldom is he of any help. By gifting Strange with an ancient scroll purporting to contain a means to reach Eternity, Strange is instead stranded in the Netherworld of Eternal Doom.Strange Tales #136 Later, Strange seeks out the help of the Aged Genghis against Baron Mordo and Dormammu.Doctor Strange #7 The character has long been cared for as a guest at Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. As well as being mentally fragile, Genghis is physically frail as well. No longer able to walk any distance Genghis levitates nearly all of the time. The Agent The Agent (Rick Mason) is a covert operations specialist in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by James Hudnall and John Ridgeway, first appeared in Marvel Graphic Novel #57 (1989). In the context of the stories, The Agent is the son of prolific weapons designer Phineas Mason. The Agent is a highly skilled covert operations specialist and has completed missions for the governments of many nations including America, Israel, Japan, and the United Kingdom. His upbringing in New York CityOfficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z brought him into contact with many criminals due to his father's occupation, but Mason sought a path in life other than aiding others in perpetrating crimes. Becoming a mercenary, the Agent works for S.H.I.E.L.D., an is later hired by the British government to prevent the super team China Force from overthrowing their rule of Hong Kong. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., he is required by Nick Fury to undertake a similar mission in Costa Brava involving American-backed rebels. The Agent discovers that one of his former teachers, Teng Yun-Suan, was responsible for both of these incidents. Yun-Suan met his death at the Agent's hands. The Agent remains on good terms with his father despite the latter making a living in a field he did not approve of. The Corporation uses this to their advantage and kidnaps the Agent to force the Tinkerer to work for them. Mason later reappears, evading Carol Danvers and Michael Rossi on Danvers' first field op. He joins Danvers and Rossi on a quest to bring down Norman Osborn's corrupt regime.wikipedia:wikipedia:Ms. Marvel #32-34 (2006) Agent 3-21 Agent 3-21 is a Nazi spy allied with Adolf Hitler and Hermann Göring in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in Captain America in April 1941 in the issue "Trapped in the Nazi Stronghold"."Religion of Agent 3-21", Comic Book Religion. Accessed June 14, 2011 * Agent Axis Agent Cheesecake Agent Cheesecake is a Life Model Decoy in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Dan Slott and Rick Burchett, first appeared in She-Hulk #15 (March 2007). In the context of the stories, Agent Cheesecake is a Life Model Decoy created specifically to seduce a target, take out opposition, and retrieve her target. She joins Clay Quartermain's of the Hulkbusters alongside She-Hulk. On their first mission, while She-Hulk battles the Abomination, Cheesecake prevents citizens from looting. On their second mission, the Hulkbusters set up a trap for an unspecificed Wendigo. This gets them involved with Wolverine and Talisman, who were pursuing the human-killing beast on their own. While She-Hulk and Wolverine fight the creature, Cheesecake acts as crowd control alongside Quartermain and Agent Crimson. Cheesecake has assisted the Hulkbusters against the Glob, the Toad Men, the U-Foes, and Zzzax. Zzzax takes control of her and every other piece of electrical equipment on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. She-Hulk ultimately defeats Zzzax and frees Agent Cheesecake."She-Hulk" vol. 2, #17 (April 2007) * Agent X Aggamon Aggamon is an enemy of Doctor Strange in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, first appeared in Strange Tales #119 (1964). In the context of the stories, Aggamon is ruler of the Purple Dimension, a realm in which he tricks natives of other dimensions into visiting the place and forcing them to become slaves. Aginar Aginar is a member of the race known as the Eternals in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Eternals #11 in May 1977. In the context of the stories, Aginar is a member of the sub-race of Eternals known as the Polar Eternals. He was born in the area of Polaria, Siberia. He was the military leader of the Polar Eternals, and later became the military leader of all of Earth's Eternals. Agon Agon is a member of the race known as the Inhumans in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Thor #148-149 (January–February 1968). The character also appeared in Avengers #95 (January 1972). In the context of the stories, Agon was a skilled geneticist who could create powerful serums to bestow Inhumans with great abilities. One of these chemicals was the Terrigen Mist, which could strengthen the Inhuman gene magnificently. His wife Rynda was the first to be tested on, but at the time of the injection she was pregnant. When she gave birth to a son, Black Bolt, the boy became the most powerful Inhuman known alive. After this result, Agon began to inject all his other known relatives, and each of their offspring grew to have a different ability. Becoming corrupt, some of the Inhuman citizens came to dislike him. Later, about ninety more years into his rule, a war began between the Inhumans and the Kree. Finally, at the end of the war, the Kree awarded the Inhumans for their brave efforts. This was a trick, and one night, while Agon and Rynda were working in a laboratory, a Kree starship crashed into the building and killed the beings. This immediately granted Black Bolt the role as monarch of the race. * Agony Agron Agron is an enemy of Captain America in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Captain America #204 in December 1976. In the context of the stories, Argon is a time traveler from the distant future who goes on a rampage before being captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.Captain America #204-205 (December 1976-January 1977) * Aguja * Ahab * Ahura * Ai Apaec Airborne Airborne is an enemy of Iron Man in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Kurt Busiek and Sean Chen, first appeared in Iron Man vol .3, #1 (February 1998). Within the context of the stories, Airborne was a member of the supervillain team known as the Death Squad. They are hired by a mysterious employer who wants Tony Stark, the armored Avenger known as Iron Man, dead. The Death Squad manage to track Iron Man down at his main office, but they are defeated. Airborne helps her teammates escape, and Stark is unable to follow them due to the damage to his jet-boots. Later, the Death Squad decide to give the murder attempt another try. They murder ionically-powered beings, and get the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury informed Stark about this and he investigates the matter, with the track eventually leading toward the Death Squad, who were hiding out at the old castle of Count Nefaria. Nefaria himself was also revealed to be involved, and after Iron Man managed to defeat his old enemy, the Death Squad members, including Airborne, all manage to escape in the heat of the battle. Aireo Aireo, also known as Skybreaker, is a member of the race known as the Inhumans in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Fantastic Four #47 (February 1966). The character subsequently appears in The Incredible Hulk Special #1 (1968), Fantastic Four #83 (February 1969), The Incredible Hulk #119-120 (September–October 1969), Amazing Adventures #1 (August 1970), Silver Surfer #18 (September 1970), Inhumans #4-6 (April–August 1976), and Marvel Fanfare #14 (May 1984). The character later appeared as Skybreaker in The New Warriors #7-9 (January–March 1991), #29-30 (November–December 1992), The New Warriors Annual #2 (1992), and The New Warriors #36 (June 1993). Within the context of the stories, Aireo is an Inhuman who can become lighter than air and thus fly at will. Aireo is one of several criminals that the Inhuman ruler Black Bolt finds guilty of treason and is banished from the Hidden Land of the Inhumans to another dimension. When the Hulk attacks Lockjaw, he teleports the Hulk to the dimension where the evil Inhumans have been banished. Maximus the Mad, brother of Black Bolt, appears and recruits them all as part of his military takeover of Attilan, but Black Bolt is able to defeat them. To try to regain Black Bolt's favor, the evil Inhumans try to stop the Hulk as he rampages through Atillan, but only Black Bolt is able to stop the Hulk.Incredible Hulk Special #1 (October 1968) Aireo periodically appears as a follower of Maximus and battles superheroes such as the Hulk and the Silver Surfer. Aireo later takes the name Skybreaker and became a member of the super-villain group Force of Nature, acting as super-powered enforcers of the extremist environmental group 'Project: Earth'. Force of Nature comes into conflict with the New Warriors, fighting in the Amazon rain forest.New Warriors #5-10 Later, the two groups fight in the fictional country of Trans-Sabal.New Warriors #29-30 Skybreaker and two of his teammates, Aqueduct and Terraformer, are incarcerated in the super-powered prison called the Vault.New Warriors #35 During the Dark Reign storyline, Skybreaker is revealed to be part of Oregon's new Initiative team, along with Force of Nature.Avengers: The Initiative #26 * Air-Walker * Ajak * Ajax Ajaxis Ajaxis is a villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza and Tom Grummett, first appeared in Thunderbolts #104 in 2006. Within the context of the stories, Ajaxis is a Lava Man found by Baron Zemo and his Thunderbolts. Ajaxis is forced to join the Thunderbolts or face jail time.Thunderbolts #104 (September 2006) He is one of the 142 characters registered for the Fifty State Initiative. * Akasha Akhenaten Akhenaten isb bsed on the real life Pharaoh of the Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt, c. 1351-1334 BC. The character first appeared in the Incredible Hulk #457 (vol. 2, October 1997), and was created by writer Peter David and artist David Brewer. Akhenaten first appears in the Marvel Universe asking the god Aten for aid, who in actuality is the ancient mutant Apocalypse.Incredible Hulk #457 (vol. 2, October 1997) Akhenaten is later abducted by the cosmic alien race known as the Celestial Order, whom imbues Akhenaten with the power of the Heart of the Infinite. After a millennia of grasping the power, Akhenaten returns to rule Earth and destroys its heroes including mythological Gods. However, the Titan Thanos usurps the power of the Heart of the Infinite and goes back in time to stop Akhenaten from attacking Doctor Doom, allowing the latter to destroy Akhenaten's past self before being empowered by the Celestial Order.wikipedia:wikipedia:Marvel: The End (2003) #1-4 Alaris Alaris is a fictional superhero in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Sean McKeever and Matt Clark, and first appeared in Inhumans #1 (2003). Alaris is a member of the Inhumans and was part of the delegation sent to Earth, which allowed him to attend human school. Alaris is also an old friend to San but their relationship deteriorated after their Terrigen Mist transformation. When Alaris stepped into the Terrigen Mist, he turned taller and more muscular, making him a member of the Royal Guard. This caused some strain with his friend San, who wished to be a member of the Guard too (instead however, the gas transformed him into a smaller, weaker creature to be an artist). When a group of Inhumans were chosen to attend college on Earth (University of Wisconsin–Madison, to be precise), Alaris is one of those chosen. He is thrilled by the idea and takes an immediate liking to the Earth and its culture. While he faces less outright dislike than San (because of his more muscular build), his friendly and trusting manner still cause problems, especially when he is scammed out of the group's funds by three men. He later gets a job heavy lifting to pay off the debt. * Albert * Albino Albion Albion (Peter Hunter) is the leader of the group Knights of Pendragon. He is a history teacher who has had the power of Albion since World War I. He has battled the Bane throughout the years. He currently equates to Merlin, although the spirit that originally possessed him was that of Herne the Hunter. Albion represents the Green Knight's aspects of intellect and wisdom. * Alchemy Alcmena Alcmena is the mother of Hercules in the Marvel Universe. The character, adapted from Greek myths by Frank Tieri, Mark Texeira, and James Palmiotti, first appeared in '' Hercules'' Vol. 3 #2 (2005). Aldebron Aldebron is an Axi-Tun villain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Mark Gruenwald, Scot Easton and Bob Almond, first appeared in Star Masters #1 in 1995. Within the context of the stories, Aldebron participated in Votan's attack on Charter and survived the destruction of her ship. She frequently is at odds with Quasar and has vowed to one day take over the universe.Star Masters #1-3 (1995)Cosmic Powers Unlimited #4-5 (1996) Alex * Alex Caleb Alexander Caleb Alexander is a marine biologist and supporting character of Namor in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by John Byrne, first appeared in Namor #1 in 1990. Within the context of the stories, Caleb Alexander grew up in Harlem, New York, a few years after World War II. He spent most of his leisure time reading old comic books about heroes of the war, such as Captain America, the Human Torch, and his personal favorite, Namor. As a near-teenager, his parents bought a bike for Caleb that he very much enjoyed riding. One day, the three heroes of Caleb's comics were announced to be passing by the town, and Caleb took his bike to go and see them. He followed Namor, but did not pay attention to his direction and plummented into a river. Namor saved him from a fate of drowning, and Caleb discovered his deep interest in marine biology. Since, he has worked with Namor to both help and defend him with his daughter. Carrie Alexander Carrie Alexander is a marine biologist and supporting character of Namor in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by John Byrne, first appeared in Namor #1 in 1990. Within the context of the stories, Carrie Alexander is the daughter of Caleb Alexander. The two are both marine biologists, and they are both known for the help that they gave to the Sub-Mariner. Following her father's death, Carrie becomes more involved with large-scale superhero affairs, being occasionally associated with Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk. She defends Namor in a trial involving Andromeda. * Abdul Alhazred Alibar Alibar is a master thief who has clashed several times with Thor and the Warriors Three in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Vince Colletta, first appeared in Thor #141 in 1967. Within the context of the stories, Alibar grew up in a poor family of peasants, always wanting a taste of the good life. When he was an adult, Alibar traveled to the rich corners of the Earth, which could occasionally take him even to other realms (such as Asgard). Alibar then began parading around as a thief, stealing great mystical objects yielding him great power. One time upon stealing the crown of Mogul, Alibar was forced to become a slave and warrior for the villainous lord. He was soon brought into battle against Thor and the Warriors Three, where he fought and begged for mercy at the hands of the victorious heroes. Thor and the Warriors Three agreed to set Alibar free if he helped them raid Mogul's palace, and the thief accepted. During the raid (in which most gods of Asgard were involved) the heroes were victorious in the raid and even managed to kill the evil ruler, but Alibar died in battle. * Alkhema * All-American * Liz Allan Allatou Allatou is a demon in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Gerber and Gene Colan, first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #18 (October 1974) as an antagonist for a two-part Daimon Hellstrom story. Her only other appearance was as a background character in a two-part story published in 1986 in West Coast Avengers. Within the context of the stories, Allatou is the wife of Nergal and a member of Satan's Infernal Court. * Alpha * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant Marlene Alraune Marlene Alraune is a fictional human character that first appeared in The Hulk! #11 (October 1978). Marlene is in the Sudan with her father, archaeologist Dr. Peter Alraune Sr., when he is killed by the mercenary Raoul Bushman. Another mercenary, Marc Spector, saves Marlene's life, but Bushman ends up leaving Spector to die in the desert. Dr. Alraune's workers bring Spector's inert body to the tomb of Pharaoh Seti III. Spector miraculously revives, and he and Marlene return to the U.S., where he became the crimefighter Moon Knight.Moon Knight #1 Marlene is his confidante, girlfriend, and ally. Marlene's brother, Dr. Peter Alraune Jr., dies in a confrontation with Morpheus, sacrificing himself to neutralize the villain's powers. Marlene has the strength and agility of a normal woman: she is a skilled markswoman, gymnast, and hand-to-hand combatant and a resourceful crimefighter. Al-Tariq Al-Tariq is a terrorist villain in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in Captain America vol 3 #5. Amalgam Amalgam is a mutant hero in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Chris Cooper and Jae Lee, first appeared in The Uncanny X-Men Annual #16 (1992). Within the context of the stories, Amalgam is a Time traveler who has the ability to absorb the traits of dying mutants. She appears to mutants when they are dying and offers then "The Choice" - to allow her to absorb their powers and characteristics. Her single appearance has been to Warren Worthington III to offer him the "Choice" twice. * Amatsu-Mikaboshi Amergin Amergin is a fictional character adapted from legend by Marvel Comics, who first appeared in Avengers #225 (1982). Amergin is a powerful sorcerer with vast mystical abilities, made apparent as a god-like character much like the popular titles of Thor and Hercules. The only significance of the character is being an ancestor of Doctor Druid, another sorceric character and Avengers hero. Dane Whitman's spirit was drawn to the 12th century by the sorcerer Amergin the Druid, and took recurring spiritual possession of his ancestor, the Crusader Sir Eobar Garrington until Garrington's destruction due to the Evil Eye.Avengers #225-226 * American Ace * American Dream * American Eagle American Samurai '''American Samurai' is a vigilante and supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter Milligan and Mike Deodato, first appeared in Elektra #11 (October 1997). Within the context of the stories, the American Samurai is an unnamed World War II veteran who some how became empowered by a mystical samurai spirit and gained superhuman skills slowed his aging. He grows angry over growing gang violence and what he sees as police apathy. He acts on this, slaughtering a gang known as the "Clowns". His extreme measures bring him into conflict with Daredevil and Elektra and culminate with him attempting kill the entire inmate population of the Sing-Sing Penitentiary. When they defeat him, he begs to perform seppuku. Though the heroes allow him to perform the ritual suicide, he later confronts the Daughters of the Dragon in a new body. * Americop Ameridroid Ameridroid is a 20-foot-tall android designed to resemble Captain America. The android possesses the mind of ex-Nazi spy, Scientist Lyle Dekker. The Ameridroid first appeared in Captain America #218 (February 1978), and was created by Don Glut and Sal Buscema. The character subsequently appears in Captain America #219-221 (March–May 1978), and #261-263 (September–November 1981). In 2011 the character reappears in the first storyline of Captain America volume 6, written by Ed Brubaker. * Aminedi Ammo Ammo is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Ann Nocenti and John Romita, first appeared in Daredevil #252 (Mar 1988). Within the context of the stories, Ammo is a Vietnam veteran who raids a US armory during the blackout caused by the Fall of the Mutants. Ammo leads the Wildboys during this attack. He is later employed by Typhoid Mary to attack Daredevil. Amp Amp is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fred Van Lente and Andrea DiVito, first appeared in Wolverine: First Class #1 (May 2008). Within the context of the stories, Amp is a mutant with the power to both voluntarily and involuntarily project her emotions onto others. * Amphibian Amphibion Amphibion is an enemy and occasional ally of the Hulk in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Tales to Astonish #73 (November 1965). The character subsequently appeared in Tales to Astonish #74 (December 1965), The Incredible Hulk #269–272 (March–June 1982) and #471–474 (December 1998–March 1999). Within the context of the stories, Amphibion is an amphibious creature from the planet Xantares, considered a powerful fighter, the Xantarean supreme warrior. He is mutated by the Xantarean Grand Council of Elders, and sent to claim the "Sphere of Ultimate Knowledge" on the home planet of the Watcher. Amphibion fights the Hulk over the Sphere, nearly drowning his opponent. Amphibion is exiled from Xantares when he returns after his failure.Tales to Astonish #73–74 He later assists the Sagittarians, along with the Hulk, Torgo, and Dark-Crawler against the Galaxy Master and the Abomination.Incredible Hulk #269–270 Amphibion returns to Xantares with the aid of the Hulk and, finding it decimated, is determined to help rebuild it.Incredible Hulk #471–474 Amphibion in other media Amphibion appears in the Hulk segment of the The Marvel Super Heroes (1966). Amphibius Amphibius is a frog-like mutate in the Marvel Universe. Amphibius's first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #62-63 (November–December 1969), and he was created by Roy Thomas and Neal Adams. The character subsequently appears in Avengers #105 (November 1972), Marvel Fanfare #1-4 (March–September 1982), Uncanny X-Men Annual #12 (1988), Uncanny X-Men #249-250 (September–October 1989), #274-275 (March–April 1991), Wolverine #69-71 (May–July 1993), X-Men: The Hidden Years #1 (December 1999), #3-4 (February–March 2000), #9-12 (August–November 2000), X-Treme X-Men: Savage Land #1-4 (November 2001-February 2002), New Avengers #1-2 (January–February 2005), #4-5 (April–May 2005), Uncanny X-Men #457-459 (May–July 2005), Sentinel Squad O*N*E #3-4 (May–June 2006), Cable & Deadpool #49 (March 2008), and Marvel Comics Presents #6-7 (April–May 2008). Amphibius also appears in a two-part What If? story: #46 (February 1993) - 'What If... Cable Had Destroyed The X-Men?' and #47 (March 1993) - 'What If... Magneto Took Over The USA?' Within the context of the stories, Amphibius is a mutate, a human that lived in the Savage Land, a tropical preserve hidden in Antarctica. He is saved from hostile tribesmen by Magneto, and changed into a humanoid frog-like mutate who can leap great distances, breathe underwater, and control aquatic life. He is the first of the Savage Land Mutates to see the X-Men, and has fought not just the X-Men but also Ka-Zar, who is a human inhabitant of the Savage Land. He has also fought Spider-Man. Amphibius is one of Magneto's first Savage Land Mutates, and has been involved in all the Mutates' subsequent activities. Presumably, Amphibius remains with the Mutates in the Savage Land. Amphibius in other media Amphibius has appeared in the two-part X-Men episode "Reunion", voiced by Peter McCowatt (with a distinctive hissing, electronically-enhanced voice). * Amun * Anachronism * Anaconda Anaïs Anaïs is the name of two fictional characters from the Marvel Universe who have similar powers. Anaïs (Mutant) Anaïs is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Joseph Harris, Tom Raney and Scott Hanna, and first appeared in X-Men: Search For Cyclops #1 (October 2000). Anaïs is one of three parties looking for Cyclops after he merges with Apocalypse. She hopes to be the one to host Apocalypse's essence, but she fails when her idol is destroyed by Cable. It is unknown whether or not Anaïs has retained her powers following the events of M-Day. Anaïs can transform her body into various cat-like forms. In her default form, she possesses a healing factor and an enhanced physique. Anaïs (Les Heroes de Paris) Anaïs is a fictional character from the Marvel Comics universe. She first appeared in Fantastic Four #541 and #542 as a member of Les Heroes de Paris. Little is known about the past of Anaïs and the circumstances leading her to France and joining Les Heroes de Paris apart from that she is an exiled queen of a lost cat civilization in the Sahara. She and her team, along with Ben Grimm from the Fantastic Four, fight the L’Empereur Du Monde Souterrain, a villain who is threatening Paris. They eventually defeat him. Anaïs has the ability to command all types of felines. She also uses a whip. Analyzer Analyzer is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, it first appeared in Thor #132. The Analyzer began its existence as one of the Rigellian Recorders, specifically Recorder #211, property of the Colonizers of Rigel. It was built by Rigellian scientists on the planet Rigel-3, and its original primary purpose was to gather and analyze information on planetary environments and their inhabitants. Recorder #211 was assigned to accompany Thor to the Black Galaxy in Thor's mission to battle Ego the Living Planet, where he was rescued by Thor and for the first time a Recorder felt gratitude. This Recorder performed so well, gathering an unprecedented amount of rare data, that the Rigellian Grand Commissioner permitted it to retain its memories of its experiences rather than having it undergo the customary erasing that follows the discharging of its data.Thor #132-134 The Recorder again accompanied Thor during the war between Ego and Galactus, which ended in Thor helping defeat Galactus.Thor #160-162 It also recorded one of Adam Warlock's exploits on Counter-Earth.Warlock #8 It again accompanied Thor during Thor's quest in outer space to find Odin, as well as his return to Asgard.Thor #256-267 It also observed Iron Man's encounter with Rigellians,Iron Man #112 and with Uatu the Watcher, observed the suicide of Phoenix on Earth's moon.Uncanny X-Men #137 The Rigellians again sent the Recorder to the Black Galaxy to witness the detonation of the null-bomb, where it was reunited with Thor. The Recorder's body was destroyed from the waist down, but it was repaired by the Celestials. The Recorder witnessed Thor's rescue of Hercules and the High Evolutionary.Thor #407 The Recorder was once more sent to the Black Galaxy by the Rigellians, but this time it was captured there and stolen by the High Evolutionary.Thor #419 The High Evolutionary reprogrammed and reconstructed Recorder #211 as the Analyzer. It met with Thor and Hercules again, and witnessed the birth of a new Celestial in the Black Galaxy. The Analyzer suffered an informational overload and shut himself down, though Count Tagar of the Knights of Wundagore vowed to restore him to his original form and programming.Thor #422-425 As Recorder #211, it was a typical model of its type. The android was crafted with a humanoid form which was designed with the primary purpose of collecting data in mind. Its computer processing system filled its entire chest cavity. When modified to become the Analyzer, the upper half of its body is still humanoid, but the lower half consists of a rectangular mobile computer console which contains additional computer networks. The Analyzer is equipped with an enormous array of advanced, miniaturized sensor systems known as "sensitizers" and "derma-circuits," which are primarily located in its head. The Analyzer can levitate itself and fly due to its anti-gravity devices. Anarchist The Anarchist (Tike Alicar) is a member of the superhero team X-Statix. The Anarchist first appeared in X-Force #116 and was created by Peter Milligan and Mike Allred. He could sweat acid, which allowed him to fire acidic blasts of energy from his hands. Alicar was adopted and raised by a white family. He grew up in Canada. He suffered from obsessive compulsive disorder, which made him obsessed with being clean by washing his hands repeatedly. He considered himself the "token black guy" of the team. He joined X-Force when the team was still led by Zeitgeist. During the last mission as X-Force in which they had to terminate the Bush Rangers, U-Go-Girl still perishes in a battle with the last surviving enemy soldier. The Spike also dies in the crossfire. When they changed their name to X-Statix, Anarchist finds himself becoming closer to Orphan due to U-Go-Girl's demise. He became romantically involved with his teammate Dead Girl, which he first considered as novelty but he soon develops real feelings for her. On their last mission, all the X-Statix survivors are killed. Alicar is gunned down, dying side by side with Orphan, after having slain many of their opponents. After finding himself in Hell, Anarchist joins forces with a group of deceased supervillains, including Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, and Miss America. Led by the mysterious Pitiful One, they attempted to return from the dead. Although they failed, Anarchist found romance with Miss America, and at the end it is implied by the Orphan that they both are allowed to enter Heaven as a result of choosing to rebel against the villains. * Ancient One * Andromeda Andromeda (Pantheon) Andromeda is a character in the Marvel Universe, a member of the superhero family the Pantheon. She was created by Peter David, and first appeared in Incredible Hulk #412 (December 1993). Andromeda and Jason are the parents of the Pantheon seer Delphi. Andromeda was the seer for the Pantheon until she lost her virginity and became pregnant with Delphi. With this in mind, Delphi has chosen to remain pure of body in order to retain her gift. Delphi leaves the Pantheon shortly before Agamemnon's death and comes to live with Andromeda. Andromeda possesses the ability of clairvoyance. Like the other Pantheon members, Andromeda possesses a healing factor. Anelle Anelle is a fiction character in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Fantastic Four #37 (April 1965). Anelle was a Skrull princess, the only child of Emperor Dorrek VII and Empress R´Klll, and the heir to the Skrull Empire. From the beginning, she was depicted as being frequently opposed to her father's policies, and preferring peace to the aggressive military policies that her father enacts. She fell in love with Warlord Morrat, but he was executed for treason by firing squad after a failed coup d'état against Emperor Dorrek VII. She leaps in front of the weapons fire in order try and save Morrat but the Invisible Woman, a member of the Fantastic Four, surrounds Anelle with a Force field, saving her life.Fantastic Four #37 (April 1965) The Super-Skrull, Kl'rt, fell in love with her and was a suitor for her hand, but she saw nothing in him and rejected him.Captain Marvel #2 (June 1968) He later captured Captain Marvel, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver in an attempt to win her hand but her father interpreted it as an attempt to usurp him and instead imprisoned Kl'rt.Avengers #94 (Dec. 1971) Later, during the Kree-Skrull War, when the Kree Captain Marvel was imprisoned,Avengers #97 (March 1972) the two fell in love and have an illicit relationship.Young Avengers #11 (May 2006) Hulkling, who would later become part of the superhero team Young Avengers, was the product of that relationship. Anelle's father condemned the child to death as soon as he learned that Mar-Vell was the father but Anelle sent her nurse to smuggle the child off-world and reunite him with his father. Instead, he ended up hidden away on the planet Earth.Young Avengers #10 (March 2006) Anelle's mother R'Klll murders her husband to become ruling Empress of the Skrull Empire.Fantastic Four #209 (Aug. 1979) The planet-eating cosmic force known as Galactus sets his sights on the Skrull Throneworld. Anelle perishes, along with her mother and billions of other Skrulls, when the world is devoured.Fantastic Four #257 (Aug. 1983) Anelle in other media * Anelle appears in the 1994 Fantastic Four episode "Behold, A Distant Star" voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. * Anelle appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Another Order of Evil" Pt. 1 voiced by Tara Strong. She is shown as the princess of the Skrulls. * Angar the Screamer Angel Angel is the name of several characters in the Marvel Universe. * Angel * Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Angel (Angel Salvadore) * Angel Dust * Dirk Anger Angler Angler is a fictional supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald and Paul Ryan, and first appeared in Quasar #3 (1989). He appeared six more times before the cancellation of the title. Angler appears as a green and pink, misshapen geometric figure made up of complex designings of fitted angles representing a being of irregular physics. He first appeared as an enemy of Quasar and the Human Torch. The Chief Examiner releases the Angler and sends him after Kayla Ballentine, the then-girlfriend of Quasar.Quasar #35 He becomes a subject of study at the scientific facility, Project Pegasus, for a time. * Ani-Mator Animus Animus, also known as Hate-Monger, is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in Avengers #341 (1991). Within the context of the stories, Animus provided advanced weaponry and costumes in a plan to regather the Sons of the Serpent to spread hatred and violence throughout New York City, coming into conflict with the Avengers and the New Warriors. It also targeted Nomad (Jack Monroe). Annalee Annalee is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Louise Simonson and June Brigman, first appeared in Power Pack #12 (1985). Within the context of the stories, Annalee is a member of the subterranean mutants known as the Morlocks, Annalee's own four children were slain and this caused her to force the four original members of Power Pack to become her foster children. Her repeated attempts failed (the latter attempt was foiled when Katie Power escaped and sought the aid of the X-Men),Power Pack #12; Uncanny X-Men #195 but she later found happiness caring for the young Morlock known as Leech. Annalee later was slain by the Marauders' member called Scalphunter during the Mutant Massacre.Uncanny X-Men #211 Annalee in other media Annalee appeared in the X-Men episode "Captive Hearts", voiced by Kay Tremblay. She seemed to have a greater control over her powers, causing the X-Men, including Jean Grey, to experience any state of mind she chose to place them in, from Wolverine believing himself to be covered with scorpions, to Jean believing herself to be a young child and Annalee her mother. * Annex * Annihilus * Anole * Answer * Anthem * Anti-Cap * Ant-Man * Antro Anubis Anubis is a member of the Heliopolitans in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by John Warner and P. Craig Russell, first appeared in Son of Satan #5 (August 1976). Within the context of the stories, Anubis clashes with Daimon Hellstrom, the "Son of Satan". N'Kantu agrees to become Anubis' agent to kill people and send their souls to him in exchange for N'Kantu moving on to the afterlife.Legion of Monsters: Satana #1 * Anvil * Apache Kid Ape Ape is a fictional mutant character in the . His first appearance was in Power Pack #12 (July 1985), and he was created by Louise Simonson and June Brigman. The character subsequently appears in The Uncanny X-Men #195 (July 1985), Power Pack #27 (December 1986), X-Factor #11-13 (December 1986-February 1987), and Weapon X vol. 2 #5 (March 2003) and #10 (August 2003). Ape was a member of the Morlocks who was amongst those that escaped the Marauders' slaughter during the "Mutant Massacre". He lived with the mutant team X-Factor after the massacre. Ape was later captured by the subversive Weapon X program and incarcerated in the "Neverland" concentration camp, where he was among the first mutants to be executed.Weapon X vol. 2 #5 (August 2003) Ape appeared as part of the "Morlocks" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #9. Ape in other media * Ape appears in the X-Men episode "Captive Hearts" voiced by Ross Petty. He is among the featured Morlocks that fight the X-Men. In the next episode, "Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas", he steals medical equipment for Leech. His last appearance was in the episode "Secrets Not Long Buried" Ape is one of the many residents of the mutant-dominated community of Skull Mesa. He is drawn twice in the scene where Cyclops walks through Skull Mesa alone. * Ape-Man Ape-X Ape-X is a super intelligent ape in the Squadron Supreme universe. The character, created by Mark Gruenwald, first appeared in Squadron Supreme #5 in January 1986. Within the context of the stories, Ape-X was a member of the Institute of EvilSquadron Supreme #5 (January 1986) before joining the Squadron. She later fell into a coma.Squadron Supreme #12 (1986) An unrelated Ape-X, created by Karl Kesel and Ramon Bachs, appeared in Marvel Apes #1. ---- Apex * Apex ---- Aphrodite * Aphrodite ---- Apocalypse * Apocalypse ---- * Apocryphus * Apollo * Aquarius * Aqueduct Aquon Aquon is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Steve Englehart and Herb Trimpe, first appeared in Hulk #165 (July 1973). Within the context of the stories, Aquon is a foe of the Hulk.Hulk #165 (July 1973) He is servant to Captain Omen. While serving Captain Omen he assists the Infra-Worlders in their attempt to rule the underwater world. To suppress a revolution led by his son Filius, Captain Omen releases Aquon to force the rebellion into remission. Aquon battles the rebellion's new leader, the Hulk. The Hulk cracks the hull of Captain Omen's submarine home, causing it to flood. Captain Omen is forced to pump out the water before it destroys his home, and the vacuum created from this sweeps Aquon deep into the sea. * Arabian Knight * Arachne * Aragorn Maria Aracely Maria Aracely is a psychic mutant first introduced in ''Scarlet Spider'' vol. 2 #1, and was a supporting character until the series concluded with issue #25. Araki Araki is a fictional character in Marvel Comics, an alien and prime minister of the imperial Shi'ar. He is the Lord Chancellor to the empress Lilandra. Araki defends the Shi'ar throne against an impending coup against Lilandra by her sister Deathbird, the Brood, and the rogue Admiral Lord Samedar; he is killed by the rebel's leader. Lilandra has him cloned using advanced Shi'ar technology, his consciousness transferred into a new body. Never a fighter, Araki is consequently killed a further four times, each time effectively resurrected again by Lilandra, with his consciousness transferred to a new clone body. Upon his fifth reincarnation he discovers that Lilandra is possessed by Xavier's unborn twin Cassandra Nova. He intervenes before Nova's request to kill the X-Men could reach the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. The Guardian hears of Araki's betrayal to "Lilandra" and is forced to kill him via Cassandra Nova's influence. When Lilandra regains control of her physical body she has him resurrected a sixth time. Araki betrays his Empress upon her return to her duties after the Cassandra Nova incident, supporting the ascension of her resurrected brother D'Ken. Araki may have been negatively affected by the many deaths and the process of having his consciousness repeatedly transferred. He also orders the mass extermination of Jean Grey's relatives on Earth, in order to negate the Grey genome that has led to the Phoenix, a reality-threatening elemental force. He is killed once again by Gladiator during War of Kings."War of Kings" #1 (March 2009) * Aralune * Arc * Arcade * Arcanna * Archer * Arclight * Ares Argo the Almighty Argo the Almighty, is a fictional character who appeared in the Marvel Comics' MC2 series A-Next. He was created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, and first appeared in A-Next #6 (1999). Argo is the son of former Avenger Hercules. Argo is trying to find his missing father and, needing help, turns to A-Next. Using their S.H.I.E.L.D contacts, the team is able to locate Hercules, who is suffering from mental trauma from witnessing an event which nearly destroyed the Avengers. Argo attacks his father, enraged that his father "abandoned" his mother and his son, but Thunderstrike intervenes. When Argo sees the emotional state his father is in, the two share a tearful reconciliation. Argo states that he was going to help his father recover, and try to bring his family back together. Later, when A-Next is attacked by a rival team of villains (The Revengers), Argo fights for his friends (along with other allies of A-Next) and when the battle is won, Argo accepts membership in A-Next. Argo is seen fighting Galactus with A-Next in Last Planet Standing. Argo possesses superhuman strength and near invulnerability, derived from his mythical bloodline. * Ariel * Aries Arishem the Judge Arishem the Judge is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #2 (August 1976). Within the context of the stories, Arishem is one of the two Celestials tasked with judging if the civilization of a planet will live or die. He is the one that led the Third and Fourth Celestial Hosts on Earth and the Fourth Host on Pangoria where the civilization was judged unworthy. Other versions of Arishem The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Marvel Apes and Earth X. Arizona Annie Arizona Annie, also known as The Arizona Girl, is a minor fictional Old West female gunslinger that appeared in Marvel Comics. She was created by Syd Shores, and debuted in Wild West #1 (Spring 1948). Annie is accompanied in the majority of her adventures by "Slim," a tall cowboy, and Cal, a "city-slicker" with odd clothing. She does not develop a romantic relationship with either of them. She doesn't care for settling down and getting married. When confronted with a large crowd of courtiers, she punches some and shoots off their suspenders, a typical response to trouble. She tends to shoot a lot of inanimate objects when people misbehave. Her sidekicks don't escape, a whap on the head for stepping out of line is not unexpected. After not appearing in comics for nearly 60 years, the Arizona Girl was featured in the 2006 Marvel Westerns series and the 2008 Secret Invasion Saga one-shot. * Arkon Arlok Arlok is a fictional character, a member of the Eternals in an alternate version of the Marvel Universe. Arlok appeared in canon stories What If? #26-27 (April, July 1981), and was created by Mary Jo Duffy and Jerry Bingham. Arlok was a Uranian Eternal, and chief engineer, and ally of Uranos millennia ago. Arlok was killed and captured by the Kree while attempting to return to Earth. Arlok's vivisection by Kree led to creation of the Inhumans. * Armadillo Armageddon Armageddon is a mutant superhero from an alternate reality in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Calafiore, first appeared in X-Men Millennial Visions (August 2000) with an image and brief description. The character was not actually used in a story until Exiles #41 (March 2004). Within the context of the stories, Armageddon is from the home reality of Nocturne which is designated Earth-2182 by Marvel. He is the artificially created son of that reality's Apocalypse and Jean Grey. Possessing all of the powers of both his parents, he was created as his father's ultimate weapon. He rejects his father's ideals and helps the X-Men to destroy Apocalypse. He later joins the X-Men. Arm'Cheddon Arm'Cheddon is an alien warrior and ruler of the interstellar Troyjan empire in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter David and Gary Frank, first appeared in The Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #413 (January 1994). The character is normally referred to as "Armageddon", and anglicized version of his name, but should not be confused with Armageddon, a member of an alternate reality X-Men team that Marvel introduced in 2000. Within the context of the stories, Arm'Cheddon is the ruler of the Troyjan empire and father of Tro-Mah. He is able through some means to manipulate cosmic energy. He is brought into conflict with the Hulk and the Pantheon when Tro-Mah kidnaps Cassiopea. * Armless Tiger Man ---- Armor * Armor ---- * Armory * Aron * Arsenal * Artemis Armor * Armor ---- * Armory * Aron * Arsenal * Artemis Ashema the Listener Ashema the Listener is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Peter David and Salvador Larroca, first appeared in Heroes Reborn: The Return #1 (December 1997). Within the context of the stories, Ashema is a female Celestial tasked, along with Nezarr the Calculator, with retrieving Franklin Richards for evaluation as a new member of the Celestial Host and then destroying Earth. * Mike Asher * Asmodeus * Asp * Astra * Vance Astro * Astron * Astronomer * Vance Astrovik * Asylum * Atalanta * Athena Atom-Smasher Atom-Smasher is a name shared by three fictional characters in the Marvel Universe. Atom-Smasher generated atomic radiation, which he could project as heat, concussive force, or hard radiation. His energies enhanced his durability and he could also transform into pure energy, though even this form could be contained with lead, graphite, or other radiation dampeners. Ronald English The first Atom-Smasher first appeared in Black Goliath #1 (February 1976) and was created by Tony Isabella and George Tuska. The character subsequently appears in Black Goliath #2-3 (April–June 1976), in which he is killed. The character appears posthumously in Marvel Two-in-One #55 (September 1979), and Marvel Fanfare #3 (July 1982).Marvel Two-in-One#55''Marvel Fanfare'' #3 Ronald English used a Nucleonic Radiator to become the super-villain Atom-Smasher, and was capable of transforming his body into pure energy. He fought Black Goliath, but was killed by Warhawk. Michael English The second Atom-Smasher appeared in Marvel Two-in-One #85 (March 1982) and was created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Wilson. The character appears posthumously in Marvel Fanfare #3 (July 1982). Michael English was the brother of the original Atom-Smasher, also capable of transforming his body into pure energy. He was killed in an explosion during a battle with Spider-Woman. Kevin Leonardo The third Atom-Smasher appeared in Iron Man #287 (December 1992) and was created by Len Kaminski and Kevin Hopgood. He was given a real name in Iron Manual 3 (2009). Kevin Leonardo was an employee of Stane International's nuclear production plant in Southern California. He learns that old radioactive by-products of the plant that were left to accumulate are seeping into groundwater. He complains to his superiors, but is shot, dumped into a toxic waste canister, and thrown out to sea. He is reborn with radioactive power and seeks revenge. Atom-Smasher plans to blow up the plant and is confronted by Iron Man. After he defeats Iron Man, the government sends Firepower, a government agent, to stop him. Firepower and Iron Man fight Atom-Smasher, but when Iron Man learns Atom-Smasher's history, he offers to shut down all of Stark's nuclear industry holdings in exchange for Atom-Smasher not destroying the plant. He then distracts Firepower with an EMP wave so that Atom-Smasher could get away, even though it immobilized him. Impressed with Iron Man's show of trust, Atom-Smasher leaves in peace.Iron Man #287-288 (December 1993 - January 1994) * Attuma Atum Atum (also known as Demogorge) is a being in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Alan Zelenetz, first appeared in Thor Annual #10 in 1982. Within the context of the stories, Atum is the son of the entity known as the Demiurge and the Elder God Gaea. A golden humanoid imbued with the power of the Sun itself, Atum kills the warring Elder Gods and, absorbing their life force, is changed by their evil energies and devolves into a huge, hulking demonic being - Demogorge, the God Eater. Only Chthon and Set survive by fleeing into alternate dimensions. With Gaea the only Elder God remaining, the God Eater sheds the Elder Gods' energies and becomes Atum, journeying to the Sun and hibernating there.Seen in flashback in Thor Annual #10 (1982) During this long period of hibernation, Atum takes on the identity of Ammon-Ra, and forms the Ogdoad, the primordial gods of ancient Egypt.Thor/Hercules: Encyclopedia Mythologica (2009) Thousands of years later, a group of eight Death Gods from various pantheons (including Hela; Pluto; Seth and non-Death God Mephisto) combine their mystical might to join all the Hells into one vast dimension. This act forces the reemergence and intervention of the Demogorge, who consumed all but the fleeing Hela. A champion from each pantheon is sent to stop Demogorge and prevent further disaster. Led by Thor, the champions find the God Eater and battle it. Demogorge is defeated by Thor, who plunges into one of its orifices and attacks the God Eater's inner workings. Damaged beyond repair, the entity can no longer contain the energies it has consumed and releases all the previously consumed gods, and restores the Hells to their rightful dimensions.Thor Annual #10 (1982) During the Secret Invasion storyline, the alien Skrulls invade Earth at the behest of their deities, Kly'bn and Sl'gur't. A cadre of gods consisting of Hercules, Snowbird, Amatsu-Mikaboshi and Ajak is formed to combat the Skrull gods, with Atum joining the Earthly pantheon at the request of Horus. He compares himself to a shepherd defending his flock, which he will one day eat.Incredible Hercules #117 (May 2008) During the confrontation, Atum is killed after trying to devour Sl'gur't, who tears him apart from the inside.Incredible Hercules #120 (Aug. 2008) Later, after Thor is slain battling the evil Serpent,Fear Itself #7 his divine soul travels to an afterlife for gods, where he joins many other deities who appear to have died and are all on their way to be devoured by Demogorge; apparently a being such as he can never truly be destroyed.Mighty Thor v.4 #8 Nevertheless, Thor defeats him by smashing his heart after entering his body, and escapes him once again. * Auntie Freeze Auric Auric (Zhao Tang) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by James Hudnall and John Calimee, first appeared in Alpha Flight #76 in November 1989. Within the context of the stories, Tang and his sister Jhimon (a.k.a. Silver) are Chinese mutants who were involved in a plot to overthrow the Hong Kong government to prevent the 1997 handover of Hong Kong to the Chinese. It fails, and the siblings flee to Canada where they end up as members of Gamma Flight. Shortly after Gamma Flight is disbanded by the Canadian government, the two are kidnapped by the Sphinx. Zhao dies while being experimented on by the Sphinx's scientists. Zhao's consciousness now serves to form part of a composite energy being. This being was created from Zhao, his sister, and a scientist that was investigating the site of the Sphinx's base. The base is destroyed by Spider-Man and the New Warriors. * Aurora Autolycus Autolycus is a Sark alien in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Starlin, first appeared in Strange Tales #179 in February 1975. Within the context of the stories, Captain Autolycus was once the leader of the Black Knights of the Universal Church of Truth. When Adam Warlock begins his crusade against the Church and attacks Autolycus's starship the "Great Divide," he is blasted out of the sky and Autolycus places him in the brig pending execution.Strange Tales #179 (February 1975) Autolycus is ordered to kill Warlock, and though he is disgusted by the order, he resolves to follow it. Warlock and the other captives break out of the cell-block, and overthrow Autolycus' crew. Warlock and Autolycus face off, and although Warlock is the better opponent he finds himself unable to kill Autolycus. Autolycus is about to shoot Warlock dead, when Warlock's soul gem acts on its own and steals Autolycus's soul.Warlock #9 (1976) Autolycus thereafter resides within "Soul World", the pocket universe inside the soul gem.Marvel Two-In-One Annual #2 (1977) Autolycus becomes a peaceful citizen of the dimension, living in peace with others such as Kray-Tor''Infinity War #6 (November 1992) and later Pip the Troll, Gamora, and even Adam Warlock himself. * Avalanche * Avarrish Avengers * Avengers‏‎ * List of Avengers members * Avona I-II (Avona I aka Avery Allen) * Awesome Android * Azazel References ::Hulk titles ::X-Men titles Marvel Comics characters: A, List of